Memoirs of Love
by CyclonePsycho
Summary: Kataang through the eyes of others. Love can have a different effect on the people who surround you.
1. A Few Observations

**A/N: This is a collection of stories focusing on how others feel about Aang and Katara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

Since I am blind, my other senses are heightened. I have exceptional hearing; I can smell even a slight change in atmosphere, not to mention that I can feel vibrations in the earth with my feet. All of these things make me a natural at observing. I observe what most people ignore. I can feel the slightest change in someone's mood. Their heartbeat, where blood rushes to, how their muscles constrict under certain circumstances, I could sense everything. I may not know exactly what someone thinks, but I do know what direction their thoughts flow.

That's how I found out.

If I ask, I already knew they would deny it. Of course they will, that's a given. So I don't try. I rely on my instincts of observation.

At first, I was confused about how their heartbeats sped up around each other. It didn't happen all the time like in those love stories my mother used to read to me. But, it did happen often. At first, I thought they had a heart condition, so I was scared. I didn't want to say anything because I might have alarmed them. I mean, I can be a little rude, but I'm not heartless. I was at a loss for what to do, so I tried to pretend to not notice it. I heard they have been traveling for a while, so I assumed that maybe it was no big deal.

I remember first realizing why his heart had the habit of speeding up. I believe it was when Katara and I infiltrated that Ba Sing Se party. Katara and I had walked out of the bedroom and a lot of blood rushed to Twinkle Toes' face. Everything clicked together then. Aang had a crush on Sugar Queen! Anytime he would blush, I had to try my hardest not to laugh. I always wondered why he would never tell her. It didn't matter much to me at the time though, because I thought it wasn't important. After all, we were on an important mission to defeat the greatest evil.

Of course, I didn't know the feelings were mutual until Twinkle Toes hosted that crazy dance party for those Fire Nation kids. I could sense the jealousy in Katara's voice when she commented on On Ji and Aang dancing. My jaw almost dropped: I knew she loved and cared for him, but I didn't know she loved him in that way. So _that's_ why her heart sped up also. Their dance together confirmed my suspicions. Man, do I wish I could have seen that. Sokka told me how great that dance was. Why hadn't I seen this before?

They were in love.

Over the months I had been part of the group, I found that they had a stronger love for each other than anything I've "seen." Sure, I had not been out in the world before, but you know that feeling you get when you are so sure about something? Well, that was the feeling I had about Aang and Katara. I just knew.

And that comes from a person who has spent their life observing.


	2. Unbreakable Bond

**A/N: A collection of stories focusing on how others feel about Aang and Katara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

I knew the Avatar had a crush on that Water Tribe girl he traveled with since when I first hunted them. The only thought that crossed my mind then was _'I can use this to my advantage.'_

But, that wasn't easy.

She was a fighter, so capturing her was more work than trying to capture him. So, I used his strong feelings against him as a last resort.

I also knew that she was his protector. Not that he really needed it as he developed his incredible power because I saw what he can do (and it wasn't pretty). He could handle himself. When his eyes started glowing, I became frightened. Anyone would become frightened. But when she protected him, it seemed like she was doing because she needed to. I knew the Avatar was the last hope for the world, but it was as if she didn't really care about that or anything else when he was in danger. As if she would loose a part of herself if he was hurt.

I began to think that she really did care about him in the same way he cared about her. The Avatar was obvious with his affection, but she needed a bit of deeper studying. The Water Tribe girl was in love, and it was strong love. Though, I'm sure she was still in denial about it then.

When I tried to become a part of their group, she was the one who kept me at a distance. Long after everyone else had forgiven me, she was the one to threaten me. I know a piece of her had been still furious at me for what happened under Ba Sing Se, but I didn't know I had cut her heart so deeply.

Aang died and it was my fault. Katara had no intention of letting me forget that.

My conscious haunted me about that horrible mistake, but I had already come to terms with it. My choice helped me grow into the person I am. But she haunted me more.

Even though the rest were close to Aang, they were able to forgive me. What happened hit her and it hit her hard. Only true love could do that to a person.

A bond that close was unbreakable.

Katara hated me for almost taking away the one person that could make her complete.


	3. Never Sure

**A/N: ****A collection of stories focusing on how others feel about Aang and Katara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

I don't know how to feel. I have no idea how to handle Katara. I've never had a sister before, so I don't know what to do when she has her 'girly moments.' But I do know that I must protect her at all costs.

I've never really had a best friend. Being the only male my age in our small village, I had no one to talk to. Sure, there was Katara, but she wouldn't understand how I'm feeling. I would never talk to Gran Gran... it'd be too weird. That's why I was happy when Aang and I started to become friends. Finally, I had another guy to talk to. Someone I can be manly around. He filled that gap in my life. Of course, I couldn't talk to him about everything with him being the young airhead he is, but it was still something. With Katara being my baby sister and with Aang being my best friend, we traveled the world together. I knew nothing could break our close circle of trust.

That is, until I finally noticed.

How could I have been so self-absorbed? How could I not have seen it sooner? I'm supposed to protect my sister at all costs. Why didn't I ever notice that she had been slipping away from me the whole time? I thought she happened to be fascinated in a cool stranger. This wasn't like the time with Jet; I thought she was just friends with Aang.

I hate being wrong.

I mean, I trust Aang. But I don't want her hurt. So I've been confused, I don't know what I should do. And the worst part is: I have no one to talk to. So I go with my instincts. I did try to prevent them from getting too close, but something told me that wasn't right. Maybe Aang's crush will blow away with the weight of our current situation. After all, he does have to concentrate on defeating Ozai. And maybe Katara's crush will dissolve with her meeting more and more men along the way. Of course, I don't want her with any of them either.

Back to square one: I'm confused.

I'm sure Toph has noticed. Why isn't she doing anything?

Anytime I see them together, something in my heart tells me this is right, but my brain tells me something is wrong. My brain has never failed me, but heart hasn't either (although it still aches ever since I saw Yue give her life for the moon spirit). Maybe this crush will just blow away. Or maybe this is just the beginning.

The only thing I can be sure about is that Katara won't _just_ be my baby sister for long.


	4. Pure Bliss

**A/N: A collection of stories focusing on how others think about Aang and Katara.**

**I'm pausing for the night after this chapter is finished. Sorry about this being so short. If you have any ideas on someone else to include in my little collection, feel free to suggest. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, don't hold back. I'm looking to improve my writing everyday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Ah, what a beautiful scene. The young airbender is in love. How romantic.

Seeing children head over heals for each other is a nice thing to see. It gives me hope for the world. I like to believe that there is beauty still in the world such as love. My nephew thinks I'm crazy for admiring such a wonderful thing, but I know he has noticed it too. While Zuko thought about how to use it to capture the Avatar, I had my own plans.

I have been trying to get him to open his eyes. I want him to look at the world with an open heart and an open mind. Using the boy's crush would help. And I believe it has.

Without realizing it, the airbender told me about his love. He wanted to know if he was wrong in choosing the Water Tribe girl (I believe her name is Katara?) over this great power. I told him he did the right thing.

I already know his love is strong, I know without a doubt. The airbender risks everything for her. But it may either lead to bliss or his downfall. Although, I have a strong feeling it will all be worth it in the end.

Yes, romance. The young monk reminds me of myself in a few ways. His eyes are wise, but his heart is wiser.


	5. The FoolProof Plan

**A/N: A collection of stories focusing on how others feel about Aang and Katara.**

**I dedicate this chapter and a few of the upcoming ones to Tang Si Ming-Yue since she gave me such great ideas. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Avatar Aang single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the Northern Water Tribe. He conjured up a magnificent beast and attacked each and every ship in a matter of minutes. His power is so amazing, it is almost frightening.

The Avatar is the most powerful being on earth! If I can control his powers, then we will be able to wipe the Fire Nation off the face of the earth! As a general, it is my duty to do what I must to protect my nation.

Most of our attempts at forcing Avatar Aang into the avatar state had been futile. But I have one more trick up my sleeve.

I've noticed that Avatar Aang cares about Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. He seems to listen to her voice of reason. As if her opinion matters most to him. This is an interesting discovery.

They told me that Avatar Aang only goes into the avatar state when he is in grave danger or he is emotionally distressed. If he is as attached to the girl as I think he is, I may be able to get his eyes and tattoos to glow.

This is our only hope, I must do this. Lives are on the line.

Today, I will use Katara of the Southern Water Tribe as bait for the Avatar because I know it is the right thing to do. They will understand. They know that this is a real war. We can't let silly little feelings prevent us from doing what is necessary.


	6. Forced Memoir

**A/N: A collection of stories focusing on how others feel about Aang and Katara.**

**I'm a spurt of energy right now; so expect a few more chapters today.**

_**Tang Si Ming-Yue**_** gave me this idea also. I thought it would be fun to see what this character thinks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Ug, that annoying waterbender, Katara, had bothered me to no end when she was in this little village. Why in the world did she want me choose between mangoes and papayas for her? Could she not choose for herself?! (I should probably move to a less stressful topic before I hurt myself).

Anyway, I told her she was going to have a great romance and marry a very powerful bender. I had a feeling it was probably the Avatar since he was the only other powerful bender around her at the time they came by. But now I'm not completely sure since I heard they added another powerful bender to the group. And wait, didn't he die in Ba Sing Se? All this gossip around me is pretty confusing. Poor kid, the Fire Nation is truly ruthless. He never had a chance from the looks of it.

Sigh, in my old age, why should I write memoirs about people I don't really know? Just because I'm a fortune teller, doesn't mean I know everything.

Uh, moving on. I attempted to read the bone cracks for Aang. It exploded in my face. This child was going to be involved in a great battle that cold determine the fate of the world! I was wrapped in the excitement of it all. Normally, fortunes are boring things such as fate, love, and etcetera. But strangely, he didn't care about any of that. He asked me about love.

With the bone's explosion, I didn't get a chance to see the love crack. He looked downcast, when I told him I didn't see anything. So, I gave him an old proverb. _Trust in your heart and you will be with the one you love_. I truly hoped that helped him.

Even though the Avatar's group of friends were annoying (especially that reason lover), I felt indebted to them when they saved us from the volcano.

I also felt that the Avatar would find love if he looked hard enough.


	7. No One to Impress

**A/N: A collection of stories focusing on what others think about Aang and Katara.**

**This idea suddenly jumped out at me. I right then knew I needed to add this character. The last chapter wasn't my best work, so I decided to try harder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Well, my plan was a bust. I thought I could woo her, but someone beat me to the punch. It burns, I know, but I should have seen it coming.

She was the whole reason for my mustache. I thought she might have thought I looked handsome. She didn't even glance at me twice.

I can't believe she thinks I only like her as a friend. She is so oblivious. And it hurts. I thought about her ever since she helped free the earthbenders in my town. She inspired me, and I liked that. I can't say I was in love, but Katara definitely interested me. So, when I knew I was going to see her again, I thought I'd change my appearance a bit.

When I saw Katara again, I knew she was a master waterbender. You can just tell in how she acted. As if she would think about her actions a lot more than she used to. But she still had that Katara-attitude. And she was a lot more beautiful. I jumped at the chance to hug her. It felt good.

But when Aang stood beside her, I had a feeling that I had no chance. The way they looked at each other made my stomach churn and my heart break.

That was a terrible feeling.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Toph and Sokka talking privately at the western air temple (no, I was not eavesdropping… I just so happened to have walked by and heard). Aang spontaneously kissed Katara. How could I compete with Avatar? I wasn't even the best earthbender! Toph was way better than me; she could feel vibrations with her feet and bend metal, so I had no chance of having "greatest earthbender" for a title. I was just mediocre. And that hurt also.

During the battle, all she worried about was Aang. I know she thought he was heavily involved in a great battle with the Fire Lord, but still, she was in love.

I came to fight for my nation, but I also came to propose. I guess I can throw all that out the window. Her heart didn't belong to me. It wasn't even close to mine.

Sigh, I should go shave this thing off. I have no one to impress.


	8. So Simple, So Complicated

**A/N: A collection of stories focusing on how others feel about Aang and Katara.**

**This chapter came to be due to popular request. Enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Last year, a group of unusual kids visited the small village I lived in. Avatar Aang and his friends decided to visit our local fortune teller. My, he was so cute. And he had big ears, and coincidentally, my future husband would have big ears! Plus, his name rhymed with mine. We were made for each other. Or so I thought.

Aang didn't love me. He wasn't in love with me at all. I stalked him to get him to see me in a different light, but that didn't work. He was too obsessed with that… with that… _floozy_! And that made me mad.

I didn't mind that he wasn't in love with me. I perfectly understood. But I was mad that she didn't take advantage of his affection. I knew she liked him back. But he didn't know.

Instead of admitting to him her feelings, she acted uninterested. I think she used her brother's advice. Doesn't she know that doesn't work on guys? Not that stalking them works either, but you get my point. She ignored him and it upset me that she wasted his love. Why did she act like she didn't care? What was wrong with her?

Katara could have had her fairy tale ending by loving back. But she was so scared and it wasted hers, his, and my time. Why did he even care about her?

I became so angry, that I threw my favorite doll that my mom gave me against a wall. I shattered the glass doll, an antique, thinking about them. I hoped I never saw the Avatar and his friends again. Just thinking about her wasting a perfect opportunity was enough to make my teeth chatter and my fists shake.

She was in love with him, and he was in love with her. It was a simple set-up. So why did the floozy add complications?


End file.
